Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outdoor cooking apparatus and more particularly relates to an improved gaseous fuel (e.g. butane or propane) fired cooking apparatus that has a burner frame supporting a removable cooking vessel for containing liquid such as cooking oil, or the like. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved outdoor cooking apparatus that uses a fuel source (such as propane or butane) contained in a canister with a conduit to supply the fuel to one or more vertically oriented nozzles that are offset with respect to the central longitudinal axis of the vessel, so that an offset application of heat to the vessel insures a rotation of liquid flow within the vessel during use and wherein a trap portion of the vessel spaced away from the heat source to collect sediment (such as pieces of food or batter).